When I Grow Up
by DEAR-MIA XXX
Summary: In Prince Caspian, Edmund falls for Princess Isobel, Prince Caspian's sister. Except, he's fifteen and she's twelve. So he leaves, but they meet again on the Dawn Treader. And now she's fifteen and he's sixteen. Will he act upon his feelings? ED/OC
1. THE SWEET ESCAPE

**This is my first story so it would be nice if you would click that green button down there please! I'll be your best friend!**

**Disclaimer: Anything/anyone you don't recognise, is mine :-D**

**Please enjoy the first chapter of When I Grow Up - The Sweet Escape…**

**Chapter 1- The Sweet Escape**

**The worried, creased face of my professor was the first thing I saw when I was roughly shook awake. He was acting jittering, looking behind him, franticly.**

"**Your highness, your highness" whispered Professor Cornelius, he took his hands off my shoulders and ran to my wardrobe. He flung it open and took out a dark-purple riding cloak. I was confused. It was early morning. Why would I need my riding cloak at this time?**

"**Professor, what are you doing? What's happening?" I demanded, lowering my voice to match his. I got out of my four-poster bed, crossing over my majestic room, walking over to him. He was by my vanity now, kneeling on the floor. He was patting up the leg of my vanity. He let out a happy sigh and he pressed into the wood.**

**My jaw dropped when the vanity swung open, backwards. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the dark, concealed passage-way behind the vanity. I questioned him, panic evident in my voice, again but this time he answered my questions.**

"**Your aunt has had her child. It is a boy. Miraz will kill you if we don't escape" he replied as we ran down some stone stairs. He handed me my riding cloak and I hastened to put it on. I froze as I remembered something.**

"**Caspian! We need to help Caspian" I squealed as I started to run back up the stairs. Professor Cornelius pulled me back and continued running down the stairs. I hesitantly followed him.**

"**Your brother is already safe. I sent him into the forest merely two minutes ago. He was about to become king. He was in the most danger. But now that he's gone you would become queen. Miraz would kill you too" he explained as the passage ended in the stables.**

"**Kill me? But I'm only twelve" I protested as he dragged me towards my horse, Isis. She was already saddled for my escape. My professor helped me mount her. When I was placed on the horse, he said "That wouldn't stop Miraz. Head for the forest. I sent Caspian there too. Be safe. May Aslan bless you, Princess Isobel".**

**With that farewell, he tapped my horse and Isis started cantering towards the forest in the cold moonlight. **


	2. YOUR NAME

_**This is my second chapter. And she will meet Edmund soon. So keep on reading !**_

_**Disclaimer: Again, everything belongs to C.S. Lewis (growls) except for Isobel, Isis and PMS-ing female centaur :-D**_

_**Please Review ! Now on with the story xxx**_

_**I had been riding for a few days. I brushed my black hair out of my blue, sapphire eyes. I was different from most Telmarines. I have**_

_**the obvious black hair but I had skin with a bit of a tan and blue eyes instead of the really tanned skin and brown eyes. **_

_**This difference made me more appealing to future suitors as people viewed her to be a foreign beauty in the future. Since I was only a pre-teen, I still have a bit of a baby-face and freckles. If only my body could keep at pace with my face. I'm quite developed for my age. Which only allured the boys to pursue me even more.**_

_**I was tired but I couldn't rest. I need to get as far away as possible from the castle. I have to find Caspian. My brother is 6 years older than me and would be able to care for me. The only problem was I didn't know where I were. I should ask that centaur over by the river. Wait… A CENTAUR ?**_

_**I pulled back on my horse's reins as I let in a sharp intake of breath. Bad idea. The centaur heard me. He looked over in my direction. He spotted me in a split-second. It wasn't exactly hard to notice a girl, on the verge of screaming, sitting on a large horse.**_

_**The centaur started walking over to me. It didn't seem like he wanted to hurt me. He stood in front of my horse. **_

"_**I'm Glenstorm. Who are you, where do you come from and what is your business here in our realm?" came a large, baritone voice from the centaur, who I now knew was called Glenstorm. I straightened myself up and answered Glenstorm.**_

"_**My name is Isobel. I'm a Telmarine and I've run away" I projected, using all of my courage. A few more centaurs came out of the trees behind Glenstorm.**_

"_**Why would you run away, spoiled little girl?" sneered a female-centaur behind Glenstorm. I was slightly taken back. But I replied anyway.**_

"_**Because I am the Telmarine Princess. My uncle recently had a son and he was going to kill my brother and I. My brother and I left at different times. I don't know where he is. His name is Caspian and we want to help you. My people were wrong to take this beautiful land from you and we want to give it back" I finished my speech with an air of superiority.**_

_**The centaurs were smiling at each other, except for the centaur who called me a spoiled little girl. Glenstorm looked at me with a twinkle in his eye.**_

"_**We know where your brother is. We are helping him. We were collecting food. You are welcome to come with us back to your brother" exclaimed Glenstorm. I accepted the offer and we hurried to Aslan's How as they later revealed our destination to me.**_


	3. I KNOW YOU WANT ME

**This is the chapter where Isobel meets Edmund ! Please review ! I beg of you otherwise I shall ressurect Jadis and she shall kill you all !**

**Disclaimer: Isobel is mine so stay away :-P**

**As Aslan's How came into view, I gasped at the sight of it. I had always loved old buildings. The thing what startled me was the creatures in the clearing in front of The How. There were fauns, dwarfs and even minotaur's. I had always thought they had been a myth. But obviously not. Caspian used to tease me when we were younger as I was deathly afraid of Minotaur's, in particular.**

**I smiled at the thought of seeing Caspian. It was only then that I noticed the stares that were sent my way. I shifted uncomfortably on Isis as we got to the entrance. **

**It was then that I noticed him. He was staring intently at me as if he was trying to solve a riddle. He looked around the age of 15. He had chocolate-brown hair and the same colour eyes. He was quite tall with a lean, athletic build. He was also very handsome.**

**He was standing next to a blonde-haired boy around the age of 18. He wasn't as tall as the other boy but he had a superior air to him which intimidated me. He was cute but not as much as the other boy.**

**I pulled my gaze from the boys and kept it on my horse as I dismounted. Glenstorm shared a few words with the two boys and with a slight nod of his head, Glenstorm led me into the building. **

**As we walked deeper into the building, I noticed pictures of the two boys on the wall along with two girls and a lion. The tapestry startled me and I concentrated on what Glenstorm was telling me about how they were preparing for war.**

**At the end of the tunnel, Caspian was perched, with his back towards to me, on the edge of a broken, stone table with the two girls from the tapestry. They were talking quietly. I ran giddily towards Caspian and threw my arms around him.**

**Caspian jumped for a second, then looked at my face. He smiled a wide grin and lifted me up off my feet. I caught a glimpse at the two girls from the tapestry: the older one looked a bit jealous.**

"**Bel! What are you doing here? I was so worried about you. How are you?" exclaimed Caspian, as he continued hugging me. The girls looked a bit startled and I withdrew myself from the hug. I answered his questions and then introduced myself to the girls.**

"**Hi. I'm Isobel but call me Bel or whatever you want. I'm Caspian's sister." As I said this the older girl breathed a sigh of relief and sent a small smile to me. I think someone has got a little crush on Caspian! I would have to ask him later. The younger girl grinned at me.**

"**Hello! I'm Lucy! And this is Susan! So are you a princess? Susan and I are queens. I'm Queen Lucy the Valiant and Susan is Queen Susan the Gentle. It is very nice to meet you" introduced Lucy. She seemed to be very cheerful and playful while Susan was quiet but nice. The sisters showed me to their chambers ( well, my chambers as I am going to be sharing with them). Over the next hour we talked and became fast friends.**

"**Queen Susan, Queen Lucy and Princess Isobel. Your prescence in requested at The Stone Table" Reepicheep entered our chambers and told us this. Susan thanked him and we walked to The Stone Table. **

**When we got there, several creatures were there as well as Caspian and the two boys from outside The How. Caspian greeted us and introduced the two boys.**

"**Isobel, this is High King Peter the Magnificent and King Edmund the Just. This is Isobel, my sister" explained Caspian. King Edmund looked at me again and I blushed a deep red. He smirked at me, as if he knew what I was thinking. I looked away from him, only to find Susan smiling to herself. **


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Just wanted to put the ages of the characters if you get confused which I hope you don't :-D**

**Isobel in Prince Caspian - 12 years old**

**Isobel in VoDT - 15 years old**

**Edmund in Prince Caspian - 15 years old**

**Edmund in VoDT - 16 years old**

**Lucy in Prince Caspian - 13 years old**

**Lucy in VoDT - 14 years old**

**Caspian in Prince Caspian - 18 years old**

**Caspian in VoDT - 21 years old**

**Susan in Prince Caspian - 16 years old**

**Peter in Prince Caspian - 18 years old**


	5. DJ GOT US FALLING IN LOVE

In this chapter, Edmund and Isobel will get to know each other a little better :-D

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me ! Only in my dreams though L Not fair ! I only own Isobel xx

I sat on one of the many ledges at Aslan's How staring at the sunset. We all just attended a ' War Council' as High King Peter liked to call it. They were planning a raid on the Telmarine Castle tomorrow night. Caspian and I both expressed or worries at this plan, to which Edmund and High King Peter both shot down. That made me extremely angry and then Caspian said that I had to stay here during the night raid because I was 'too young'. The cheek ! I was as good as Caspian with weapons.

After that, I came out here to alone. And I achieved that… until now.

"Evening, Princess" came a deep, husky voice from behind me. I had an idea who it belonged to. Without turning around, I replied to him.

"Evening. I would say your name but because I'm not certain who I'm talking to, I shall not." I could imagine him smirking at that. I turned around and I was correct. He was indeed smirking.

"May I join you?" And without waiting for a reply, he came and sat down beside me. I could feel my eyebrows already raising into my hair. Hmm, I thought, well two can play at that game.

"You know what? NO! So you're just going to have to stand up and walk away" , I smirked at him as well before turning my head to keep my eye on the horizon.

I thought I had him on that one. But he is either insanely determined to sit here or just likes to annoy me. As he just laid back and put is hands beneath his head. " I'm really cannot be assed to move, to be honest".

"Well, then I'll just have to move" I replied. Standing up, I waved at him and then preceded to move around to the other side of the ledge.

God, I thought, he is really persistent. He had got up from his previous position and sat down beside me.

" I thought you couldn't be assed to get up?" I questioned him.

He looked at me and answered my question. " I can for you, Princess". If he wasn't so infuriating, I would've blushed.

"Well, if I jumped off this ledge, would you?" I asked him.

"Yes, to save you". I was taken back by his response. But he continued. " You know, this would be pretty romantic if it wasn't for us arguing". I agreed with him but I certainly couldn't tell _him_ that.

"Yes it would be. But only if you wasn't here" I grinned at him, innocently. He chuckled at my reply. I rolled my eyes. I got up and started to walk back into The How.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" asked Edmund. I stopped in my tracks. I smiled to myself.

"Sword fight? 10 o'clock?" I asked him without turning around.

"I look forward to it , Princess". Against my will, I started grinning as I walked away.


	6. DYNAMITE

Here is Edmund's and Isobel's sword fight. I've never done a sword fight before, so if it is rubbish, do you think you could give me a few tips? Remember to review or Jadis shall haunt you !

Disclaimer: Isobel is mine !

Morning came too soon for me. I was exhausted and grumpy at breakfast. And then Edmund had to come up behind me and start whispering in my ear with that sexy voice of his. I mean, with that _horrible _voice of his. "Remember, 10 o'clock. I'll be waiting for you, Princess". Then he just left! I looked at the clock. _Crap! _It was 9:30. I grabbed one more piece of toast, then ran to my chambers to get ready.

I quickly changed. I put on a simple, modest, light-green dress and then got one of the fauns to help me into some armour. It was exactly 10 o'clock when I met Edmund outside of The How. He wore silver armour with a red tunic with a gold lion on the front. He smirked at me.

"You know, if you don't want to get hurt, you can always surrender now". I huffed and gave Edmund a smirk of his own.

"I shouldn't be one you are worried about getting hurt". He just grinned at me. He was so infuriating. We walked to a clearing and pulled out our swords. There was no more jesting or mocking from then on. It was war.

He swung at me first. I quickly blocked him; the sound of metal clanging against metal ringed in my ears.

He forced his shield against my knees with every ounce of his body and it took all of my strength not to fall down. While he regained himself, I swung at his head. He anticipated this and swung at my feet.

I jumped up and went into a defensive position. He did the same and we circled around each other. Unexpectedly, he lunged at me. I was caught of guard and he scratched my cheek. I could feel blood already oozing down my cheek.

I leaped at him, pushing my shield up at his jaw. He grunted and his head was thrown backward. I threw my weight sideways at him and he fell to the ground with me on top of him. Our weapons

To someone who had just come along to scene, this position would look very suggestive. I was straddling him, he had his hands on my hips and I had my hands on his shoulders.

We stayed there for a few moments, our breath laboured. All of a sudden, I was on the bottom and he was straddling me. Edmund had flipped us over. I couldn't help but noticed that his gaze had flickered to my lips.

"Get off, you big idiot!" I shouted at him. I tried to overthrow him by pushing my pelvis up on one side. It was a failed attempt. He didn't even budge. This boy was freakishly strong.

"I like this position. And you shouldn't do that move again while in this situation" he said, an impish grin on his lips. I was confused. I didn't understand what he meant.

"What are you talking…EWWWW! You pervert!" I screamed at him while hitting his chest with curled fists. It only then occurred to me that we should be fighting.

So I did what every girl would do in that situation. I started tickling him.

He creased up laughing and fell off me. He tried to speak but every time he kept choking on his words. He finally got his words out.

" Okay, I surrender!" He admitted defeat.

I got up and started a weird victory dance which involved the running man, funky chicken and pelvis thrusts, just to name a few. At the end of my rather cool, in my opinion, dance, he stared at me like I was bonkers (which I am) then Edmund bursted out laughing.

"Friends?" Edmund asked, holding his hand out. Against my better judgement, I shook it. I shot a small smile at him. He smiled back but for an entirely different reason.

"By the way, you didn't win because I drew first blood" He smirked. I let my mouth drop before replying.

"You surrendered!"

"But I drew first blood first!"

"Yes but you surrendered after you did that!"

"So that means I win!"

"No because you continued fighting!"

And it continued that way for hours and hours.

I think this chapter turned out quite well. Some dirty talk from Edmund there. Hopefully, more of that to come !

Can anyone tell me how to link something on my profile?

If you could tell me, I would be forever thankful!


End file.
